


Surviving Highschool

by Superherofan101



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Basketball, Basketball Player Lexa (The 100), Cheerleader Clarke Griffin, Coach Gus, Coach Indra, Doctor Abby Griffin, Engineer Jake Griffin, F/F, F/M, First Dates, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Football, Football Player Lexa (The 100), Friends to Lovers, Humor, Lexa Has a Penis (The 100), M/M, Other, Soulmates, Young Love, highschool
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:15:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24164974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Superherofan101/pseuds/Superherofan101
Summary: So this is about a group of friends navigating they way through high school and their feelings. They is a lot of first's that they have with each other. Let's see if this group of friends can over come challenges and other mishaps has they finish the last few years in school and head to college.I'm the worst at summaries basically we follow Clarke and Lexa and their friends through high school to see if they all have a future with each other.
Relationships: Abby Griffin/Jake Griffin, Anya/Raven Reyes, Bellamy Blake/John Murphy, Clarke Griffin/Lexa, Finn Collins/Costia, Gustus/Indra (The 100), Jasper Jordan/Maya Vie, Monty Green/Harper McIntyre, Octavia Blake/Lincoln
Comments: 8
Kudos: 63





	1. Summer Must End

It was the last week of summer. Clarke walked into Grounders and sat in a booth with her best friends Raven and Octavia. “Hey Griff, how has your summer been.” The Latina said with a massive smile as she hugged her friends. “Hey Rae, I’m good. Summers been kinda boring. Are you guys going to the beach party later.” Octavia’s older brother Bellamy has thrown an end of summer party since he was a freshman and now it is his final summer in high school the girls knows this party will be the best one yet. “You know it, all of the football and basketball team will be there including Anya. As cheerleaders I feel we need to show our faces.” Clarke and Octavia looked and each other and laughed they both know that Raven has had a crush on Anya since freshman year when they became friends with her and her cousins Lexa and Lincoln. “Rae when are you going to final ask Anya out. We all know that both of you like each other.” Octavia looked at Clarke to agree and the blonde nodded in agreement to what her best friend was saying. 

As Raven was about to reply to what her friends were say the door to Grounders open. As the girls looked up, they saw the rest of their friends walking into the diner laughing at something. “Hey girls you just missed it Jasper was on his way to talk to Maya and walked into a glass door.” Finn said as he was laughing with Monty and Bellamy. “Hey least I had the nerve to go and talk to her. I didn’t see you move to go and talk to Costia did I.” Jasper stated has he took the seat next to Clarke. She looked at the tall lanky guy sitting next you her. “Does it hurt when I touch it Jas.” Clarke asked has she looked at his nose. Just as he was about to answer the door opened again to find Anya, Lexa and Lincoln walk through. “Hey what’s happened to our star line backer.” Lexa shouted as she walked over to the group. This earned a slap from Lincoln “Hey what about me.” Lexa looked at her cousin, she couldn’t help but smile, he was made for the position with his tallness and muscular body that made anyone go up against him have to crane their neck. Just as Lexa was going to reply Finn started to explain what happened and everyone start to laugh again. Clarke didn’t take her eyes off Jasper has she looked to see if his nose was broken. She thanked her mother for being a doctor because she could tell if it was broken or not. “It doesn’t look broken Jas, but I can get mom to look at it for you. I suggest putting ice on it to stop the swelling. I’ll go and ask Kane for some.” As she finished, she walked other to the counter where Marcus Kane was standing to get some ice. The owner was more than happy to help his most regular customers. 

“Thanks doc.” Jasper replied as Clarke handed him the ice pack. He got up from the booth and walked over to the boys. “Well least we have the future doctor looking after our players.” Lexa said as she sat next to the blonde and out her arm over her shoulders. Both of the girls looked at each other and smiled. “Well I try and help my friends out. Anyway, before Jaspers mishap did the girls say they were meeting us here.” Finn and Monty looked at each other. “I’m guessing the boys were to nerves to ask the girls.” Lexa looked at Clarke and laughed. “It’s okay I’ll text the group chat and ask.” Clarke pulled out her phone to message the girls.

Clarke: Hey girls are you meeting us at grounders?

Costia: Hey we will be there trying to calm down Maya. Don’t know if you heard Jasper walked into a glass door.

Clarke: Ya he’s here. I’ve checked his nose doesn’t look broken. Once you are here, we will head over to mine to get ready for tonight. 

Harper: On our way now!

Clarke put her phone back in her bag and turned to her friends. “The girls are on their way.” Looking at the boys they all nodded. “So, what is happening we all going our separate ways and then meeting up at the party.” Lincoln said looking at everyone “All the cheerleaders are heading to Clarks to get ready together then walking to the Beach.” Octavia said looking the older cousin is the eyes and blushing. Octavia and Lincoln had been talking for some time but neither have decide to make it official. “Right so Bellamy do you need any help from the team.” Lexa looked at the older Blake. “If you guys are up for help that will be great.” As all the guys began to agree the door of the diner opened and the rest of the cheerleaders walked in. “Who’s ready to get ready to Party!!” Harper shouted as she walked over to the large group. 

As Maya and Costia walked over Jasper and Finn could not take their eyes off the girls. “Are you okay Jasper.” Maya asked with a concerned look. “I’m okay nothing to serious.” Jasper looked at the little brunette. Lexa looked at her friends and smiled it was funny watching her teammates who are normally so confident turn to mush. As Lexa was thinking about her friends, she felt an elbow to her ribs. As she turned her head, she saw Clarke looking at her. “You okay. I was saying that we are going to head off and start getting ready I’ll see you later.” Lexa smiled and Clarke got up from her seat and kissed her on the cheek. This earned a few catcalls from the rest of their friends. Both Lexa and Clarke felt a blush on their faces. 

As everyone calmed down all the cheerleaders left to head over to Clarkes house. As they left the guys and Anya turned to Lexa. “What?” she looked confused at her friends. “So, when are you and Clarke going to get together then.” Finn asked with a massive smile on his face. “I have no idea what you’re on about me and Clarke are just friends.” As she finished everyone just laughed and all got up to leave the diner. Lexa just looked at them with confusion. 

As the girls enter the Griffin household Clarkes mom came out of the kitchen. “Hey girls how are everyone?” after a few minutes chatting with the older Griffin the girls made their way up to Clarkes room. “So, Clarke are you and Lexa going to get together anytime soon because you too are so cute together?” Harper said as she looked at the other girls that were in the room who all agreed with the question. The question came as a surprise to the blonde. “What do you guys mean me, and Lex are just friends. Even if I like her, she does not feel the same way.” Clarke has had feelings for the tall brunette since the first time she met her. “Please say that is a joke. Come on Griffin the woman is always drawn to you when we are all together.” Raven nearly shouted. “Plus, she always makes heart eyes when you guys look at each other.” Costia stated as the girls all looked at Clarke. 

It made her laugh that her friends all want to know if she will get with Lexa when they all have feelings for other people in their friends’ group. “Okay if I said that I would ask Lexa out what about you guys.” It made her laugh with the looks the girls were giving her. “Oh, come on first theirs Octavia and Lincoln you guys have hooked up so why not make it official.” This earned a laugh from Raven. “And you Rae.” The Latina looked at her blonde friend in confusion. “You’ve had a massive crush on Anya since you first laid eyes on her and I swear you guys have secretly hooked up with each other at a few parties we’ve been to.” All the girls looked at the Latina as she hid her face behind her hands. “Maya and Jasper have been in love with each other since the 2nd grade and Harper and Monty are just made for each other.” She looked at the girls as they looked at each other. “And for Costia Finn is normally is cool calm tough guy who just falls over when her is near you. So, we all have people we like so if I ask out Lexa, I want you guys to promise you will have well because I think we deserve happiness.” 

All the girls looked at each other and nodded. They all agreed that by the end of the year all of them will be in a relationship with the person that makes them happy. Just has the girls were all starting to get ready Clarke heard her phone chime. She looked at Octavia and Raven and frowned who could be texting her when everyone was busy or with her. As she unlocked her phone, she noticed a text from Lexa. She looked at her phone in shock and did not know that the rest of her friends were behind her until they all let of a few wolf whistles. Clarke walked out of her room to read the text in private has she did not know why Lexa would be texting her when she just saw the girl.

Clarke opened the text and gasped.


	2. The Big Surprise

Clarke opened the text and gasped. 

Lexa: Hey I know we said we would meet at the beach party but I need to see you now. Can you meet me at the diner in 5?”

That is all she received no explanation on why. She texted Lexa back stating she is leaving now and will see her soon. As she walked downstairs ti leave, she texted the group chat explaining the text. 

Clarke: Lexa texted me and ask to meet her at Grounders. Heading there now will meet you at the party. 

Octavia: OMG! Do you know why she wants to meet? 

Costia: Keep us updated. 

Clarke: She didn’t state why she just asked me to meet her there in 5. 

Harper: OMG how exciting. 

Raven: Tell us everything when you get to the party.

Clarke smiled at her phone and put it away in her pocket. She was nearly at the diner. Luckily, she lived near it so walking there was not a problem for her. As she got to the door, she noticed Lexa’s truck parked out front. Now she was nerves why did the brunette want to talk all of a sudden. 

Back at Clarke’s house the girls were finishing getting ready. Luckily Clarke was finished when she got the text from Lexa. “So, what are the thoughts on Lexa asking to met Clarke.” Maya said trying to figure out why the brunette wanted to met her friend alone. “No idea but I think I have two people who might know.” Octavia said as she pulled out to call someone.

A few seconds past when a male’s voice came over the phone. “Hey O what’s up.” Lincoln sounded nerves that the woman was calling. “Are you with the rest of the group?” She ignored his nerviness and asked. “Ya we are all here.” He sounded more nervous now. “Even Lexa?” Raven jumped in noting how unease the guy sounds. There was a long pause when anther voice was heard. “You know she’s meeting Clarke don’t you.” Anya’s voice came over the phone. If the girls were not mistaken, they can hear amusement in her voice. “Spill what you know.” Raven sounded annoyed the the taller blonde knew something she didn’t. 

As the girl were trying to get information out of the rest of the group Clarke walked into the diner and notices Lexa sitting at their normal booth. As she started walking to the table her hands start to sweat. As she turned to sit in the booth, she looked Lexa straight in her eye’s. “Hey, is everything okay you kinda have me worrying.” Clarke looked into the forest green eyes staring at her. There was a slight pause before Lexa spoke. “I’m sorry for worrying you but I needed to see you and get this out before I chicken out and never tell you.” There was a slight pause when Lexa spoke again. “You look beautiful by the way.” The brunette could not keep her eyes off Clarke as the blonde sat there in her summer dress and her hair in loose beach waves. 

Both girls just stared at each other neither wanting to speak as both were worried on what the other will say. Lexa took a deep breath and looked at the ocean blue eyes that looked at her. “There s something that I need to tell you for a while and I’m just nervous as to how you will respond. I know we have been friends for a long time Clarke and I just hope that you fell the same.” Both of them could feel the tension between them. “Okay well this is making me more nervous.” Clarke said with a nervous chuckle trying to lighten the mood. 

Lexa took a deep breath and looked at the blonde beauty in front of her. Oh god how was she going to do this without looking like a complete fool she thought to herself. “Clarke I like you like a lot.” Lexa blurted out. Clarkes eyes were wide as Lexa blurted out her sentence, she could not believe what she just heard coming from the brunettes mouth. After a few minutes of both the girls just looking at each other Clarke finally managed to speak. “Please say this is real and not some dream I’m having because I will be pissed if I wake up and this not being real.” Once she was finished speaking Lexa moved to sit next to the blonde and pinched her. 

“OW!” Clarke shouted looking into the forest green eyes. “I guess you are not dreaming Clarke. This is real and I just needed you to know how I am feeling.” Lexa stopped talking and just looked into Clarkes eyes. Just as the blonde was about to move closer to the brunette to kiss her, Lexa’s phone rang. Lexa looked disappointed as she gapped her phone out of her pocket. “Talk about bad timing.” Lexa laughed as she answered the phone. Clarke just sat next to the brunette and waited for her to finish with her call. 

As Lexa spoke she looked at Clarke and mouthed ‘I got to take this’ and moved out of the booth and walked outside. “Hey Linc what’s up you are kinda stopping me from talking to Clarke and you know this is important.” As the brunette finished Lincoln start speaking “Ya about that me and Anya may of kinda told the rest of the cheerleaders about you confessing your feelings to Princess.” Lexa could not believe what she was hearing. 

As she was trying to think of words she did not realise that the blonde in the diner had received a message.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey I hope everyone is staying safe during this unknown time we are in. 
> 
> I have been in lock down of over 2 months now and needed to do something to overcome the boredom I have. So I am going to try and upload a chapter a day to give me something to do. If you guys have any suggestions then don't hesitant to drop me a message. 
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy!!


End file.
